Before You I Didn't Sleep
by kirbywow
Summary: She was the only thing that was normal in his life, the only thing that seemed to make sense, and yet it was the strangest thing that ever happened to him. D/G One Shot!


Hello! This is one of my first one shots ever! I don't know how I feel about it...I just randomly got the idea last night and had to write it! I was going to try to make it into a whole story, not just a oneshot, but then I remembered how much I suck at keeping up with stories...huh.

So yes, Read and Reply!

He stared at the girl who lay in the grass before him. He had never seen a girl who looked so peaceful, happy, and care free in his life. A giant grin was spread on her face as she talked animatedly, pointing out the star constellations. The light from the moon illuminated her face, making her big brown eyes shine and her skin look pale in comparison to her crimson hair. He could just watch her for hours, barely even saying a word, just having her in his presence made all of his worries leave for a brief period of time.

She was the only thing that was normal in his life, the only thing that seemed to make sense, and yet it was the strangest thing that ever happened to him. They were not supposed to be friends. They were supposed to hate each other, want the other dead. Still, they seemed to meet every night just to talk, to feel the sense of sanity again. She completed him, and he completed her.

He could still remember the night she changed in his eyes, the night he started to see her as more than just another naïve little Gryffindor.

_He ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, panting. He had to escape from the people in the rest of the school. They were all completely oblivious to what was happening in the world and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to yell at them, telling them they were idiots for thinking everything was all going to be alright. Nothing was going to be alright. The world was going to hell and there was nothing them or stupid Potter could do about it. _

_He reached the top of the stairs panting. He felt his chest tighten as he started to breathe harder. The stress of the war was getting to him, he was slowly going insane. He could no longer sleep or eat and he had completely shut him self out from the rest of the world. The only time he ever talked to one of his peers is if they addressed him first, and even then he would simply just give a one word response._

_Suddenly, he heard a faint humming. Instantly, his chest seemed to loosen, and he just listened. The music sounded beautiful, like it was coming from an old music box. He wondered if he had passed out and he was dreaming. He walked through the door to see who was making the beautiful sound, however, as soon as he found out whom the maker was he seemed to snap back into reality. _

_There she was, staring over the ledge humming. He instantly recognized her by her red hair and tattered robes. _

_"Weasley!" he scoffed, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"_

_She turned around, and he expected her to scowl and yell at her, but instead she just smiled and said peacefully, "Oh, hello, Malfoy. I was just admiring the view", and went back to staring. _

_"You were singing," He said simply, "I heard you."_

_"No I wasn't. I was humming. I don't sing." She replied in the same peaceful voice, "What are you doing up here? I've never seen you here before."_

_This time she turned back to him and stared right into his grey eyes. It made him feel uneasy, as though she was staring right into his soul, but he couldn't stop looking right back at her. There was something about the way her freckles were sprinkled along her nose and the way her teeth were so white they sparkled. He had to admit, she looked cute._

_"I don't believe that's any of your business, Weasley," He broke eye contact with her, "But if you must know, I just wanted some fresh air without getting eaten alive by mosquitoes. Do you come here often?"_

_"Oh yes, almost every night. It's nice and calm up here. It's kind of like I'm escaping from reality when I'm up here."_

_"Escaping from reality?"_

_"Yes. It's quite hectic out there," she motioned to outside of the castle, "It's nice to just come up here and think, not about bad stuff though, good stuff. Like what life will be like after the war or what we'll be having for dinner tomorrow."_

_Draco couldn't help but to chuckle, "Oh, you pack of Weasels, always thinking about food," he walked over to where she was standing and looked out at the view, "It really is beautiful."_

_"It is. I think this is the most beautiful place on earth, actually." She smiled and looked up at the sky which was covered in stars, "Even though everything here has changed I still love it here."_

_Draco knew exactly what she meant by everything changing. Dumbledore had died, Snape was in charge of the school, and death eaters were teaching classes. Draco felt a pain of guilt in his stomach. He was very much to blame for everything that had happened, and he regretted all of it._

_Ginny looked up at his face, "What do you suppose you'll do after the war?" _

_"I don't even want to think about it. I don't even know if I'll live to see the end of it at this rate-," He stopped himself, "Why the hell am I telling you this? Why am I even talking to you?" He stepped back from her. He put on a smug look and said coldly, "You're just a stupid little Weasley." And stormed out of the tower feeling angry, confused, and oddly…light. It was the first real conversation he had had with anyone all year, though, the fact that it was with Ginny Weasley made him furious. He swore he would never speak to her again._

That didn't happen. He couldn't get her off his mind for the next few days, and for the first time in a long time after they talked, he slept. He had the best sleep of his life. And he knew then that he had to talk to her again. He went up to the same place and found her. They just…talked. They talked for hours. It wasn't about anything important, it didn't even involve the war, they just talked about what kind of jellybean was their favorite, or how they felt about the Mrs. Norris. But it was the best time of Draco's life, and he got to experience it every night after that.

"Draco?" Ginny sat up and looked at him questionably, "Are you alright? You're oddly quiet tonight."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He replied quietly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, "The first time I met you."

"You mean in Flourish and Blotts in my first year?"

"Goodness, no. I try to forget about that. Do you remember your clothes? They were awful!" he laughed.

"Oh, please! Like you should be talking! You had more gel in your hair that day than I've had in mine my whole life!" she giggled. He loved when she laughed; it always made his heart skip a beat.

"You're just jealous. But really," he sighed, "I was thinking about the first time I met you in the Astronomy Tower. I'm really glad I went up there that night."

"I'm glad you did, too. Even if you were a total prat to me!" She glared at him playfully.

He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry for being so cruel to you in the past, Ginny." He said seriously, "If I would have known how incredible you are, I never would have said such terrible things to you."

"Draco, I've told you over and over, all is forgiven! I wasn't the best to you, either. I did hex you pretty bad that one year." She smiled smugly, "I don't regret it!"

She repositioned herself so she was closer to Draco, but he inched away. He tried to make as little physical contact with her as possible. It scared him every time their hands would brush, or she would playfully swat him on the shoulder. The feeling he would get was ridiculous, it was electrical. His mind instantly went to the first time she had touched him, to the first time he realized there was something more than just a love of a friend brewing inside of him.

_"Ginny, we can't do this anymore! We can't stay up late anymore, or meet secretly, or talk at all anymore!" He shouted at her in the middle of the Astronomy Tower, "It's stupid, and once we're caught we'll get killed."_

_"You're being ridiculous! Stop being such a coward and just do what you want for once!" She yelled back, tears were growing in her eyes, he hated seeing her like this, "It's not like we're secret lovers or anything! We sit up in a tower and talk about our days! What's so bad about that?"_

_"You're so stupid and naïve, you know? It's that attitude that's going to get you killed." He said coldly, his eyes void of any emotion, even though he just wanted to go up to her and hug her._

_"How am I naïve? How is enjoying our friendship going to get us killed? Do explain!"_

_"If the dark lord finds out I'm spending my time with a Weasley, I'll be killed. Or even worse…" he trailed off._

_"What's even worse?" she asked bitterly, "You'll have the reputation as someone who was friends with a poor muggle loving Weasley? You're right, there's NOTHING worse than that!"_

_"No, they'll kill you." He said quietly and calmly, "I can't let that happen to you."_

_Her anger faded instantly, and a few tears streamed down her face. He could see her mind running a million miles a minute, trying to find words to say. Finally she whispered, "Why do you even care so much? Why do you care if they kill me?"_

_He sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Ginny, you've become my best friend. I've never even had a best friend before. You're what have kept me from going completely mad this past year. Since you and I started talking I've finally been able to sleep. You know, I would be getting maximum of 45 minutes of sleep a night, and that was good for me. Since I started talking to you I feel like I have a reason to smile." He watched her absorb everything he had just said, and then lifted up his sleeve, "That was the first time I've ever felt that way since I got this." _

_She gasped as she saw the dark mark branded on his skin. She knew all along that he had it, but actually seeing it shocked her. He watched her stare right at it._

_"I can't let anything happen to you…" He mumbled._

_Ginny started walking towards him. Once she got to him she grabbed his wrist. Draco winced, scared that his mark was going to start burning. She traced it with her fingers lightly and it made Draco's knees shake. The feeling he got in his chest when she touched him was something he had never felt before. It made all of his body go numb, except for where she was touching, which held a tingly sensation. She moved her fingers down to his hands, and wrapped them around his. Draco's breath started growing faster. Why was she holding his hand? Why was he getting this incredible feeling from it? _

_She then wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his chest, "I don't want to lose you, Draco." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and buried his face into her shoulder. He had never really hugged anyone before, apart from relatives or Pansy Parkinson; none had been like this hug. He never wanted to let her go. Her hair smelt like vanilla, and his cheek was rubbing against her's. He couldn't believe how soft her face was. _

_"I don't want to lose you, either, Ginny, ever." They stayed there for a while, holding each other. Draco could hear his heart beating; he couldn't imagine how loud it must have been for Ginny whose ear was pressed up against his chest._

_When they parted they both decided to go to bed. As Draco lay in his bed that night he couldn't forget how amazing it felt to be held by her. He also couldn't forget the feeling he had inside of him. As much as he tried to push it away, it just wouldn't leave. He realized that night that he had fallen for the littlest Weasley. He told himself he would just make sure to never touch her again, then that way the feelings would leave. _

That didn't happen. The feelings just grew into what Draco was sure was love. He had never loved anyone before, not even his family members, so he had no idea if what was inside of him was really love. All he knew is that it was strong, and that it took everything in him to not run up to her, pull her into his arms, and kiss her every time he saw her.

She went back to lying on the ground. "I really like it on the Quidditch pitch, Draco. Why didn't we come out here earlier?"

"I don't know. I thought you were quite content with being up in the tower." He said, "I like it out here, too."

He stared at her. He always found himself just looking at her. He couldn't help it; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She was beautiful all the time. He's seen her making funny faces, bawling her eyes out, furious as hell, or drenched in water after she spontaneously jumped into the lake one night. No matter what he thought he was beautiful.

"Stop staring at me, you prat!" she laughed, "You know how much I hate it when people stare."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"When did you become so pretty?" He asked quickly, looking the other way. He could feel his face heat up and he prayed he wasn't blushing. Malfoys don't blush.

"Jeez, Draco, when did you become so good with words?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, really. This is going to sound weird, especially coming from me…but you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

She raised an eyebrow and said simply, "Bull."

"Ginny, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you." He looked right into her eyes, "You're beautiful."

She quickly looked away, breaking his gaze. He watched her face visibly redden then she whispered, "I see."

Draco scoffed, "Don't think much of it, I'm just saying." He had to stop the topic before he said anything else. Like how he wanted to hold her, and run his hands through her hair, and kiss her forehead.

She suddenly turned towards him. "Draco?" he raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, "Close your eyes."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why? I don't think should. You might hex me, or strip down all of my clothes and make me run to the castle nude, or turn my hair a different color, or-"

"Just trust me and close your eyes."

So, he did. He sat there for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Did she run away? He figured she did until he felt two small hands on his shoulder. His body stiffened instantly, and his heart beat quickened. What on earth was she doing?

His question was answered when she felt her lips press against his. Butterflies in his stomach flew like mad and it took him a second to realize what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He had kissed plenty of girls in his life before, but none of them had felt as right as this did. And then he realized what he was doing and broke away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly, a little louder than intended.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," She stood up, "I should just go."

She started to hurry away, and Draco ran after her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I just did! I shouldn't have, it was inappropriate, completely out of line, I should just go." She tried to run away but he grabbed her wrist. She looked at his face, with tears swimming in her eyes, "What?"

"I…" he started, "Ginny, I-I'm in love with…you."

She froze completely, her eyes as wide as the moon above. The tears fell from her eyes and made her way down her face. "No, you don't. You can't. You said so yourself, if they found out we were even friends they would kill us, let alone if you love me."

"I know, Gin, I tried to fight it but..." He really wasn't the best with words, "You're amazing. I've felt this way for months, and I tried to do whatever I could to make it fade. I wouldn't even allow myself to brush hands with you! I even tried to distance myself from you for a while, but it was impossible. I'm in love with you."

She swallowed and looked at her feet. "I love you, too." She looked up at him again and smiled, "I have for a long time. I just can't believe you feel the same."

"Of course I do, you twit!" he smiled. His heart was exploding with happiness, "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

He stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist and pulled her in. "You're my little Weasley." He cupped her face in his hands and gently placed his lips on her's. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. They were in love.

-

THE END! How'd you like it? Lame? Awesome? BOTH COMBINED!?

Reply! Constructive Critism would be awesome, too.


End file.
